


Train Station

by hwantomibbang



Category: 2park - Fandom, ChamHwi - Fandom, Lee Daehwi - Fandom, Park Jihoon - Fandom, Park Woojin - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst?, I am not good, I wanted this to be angst, but idk, hourglass - Freeform, jihoon - Freeform, woojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwantomibbang/pseuds/hwantomibbang
Summary: “The first girl who goes out of the 4th train” I actually don’t know why I am even daring myself. Maybe out of boredom. My friends are listening carefully to my words. “I will ask her to be my girlfriend for 3 months”





	Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I got some inspiration while listening to Hourglass. (Yesterday night was my first time to hear the song. It was so sad yet so beautiful. I was actually avoiding that song hehe) Hope you like this.

“The first girl who goes out of the 4th train” I actually don’t know why I am even daring myself. Maybe out of boredom. My friends are listening carefully to my words. “I will ask her to be my girlfriend for 3 months”

“Woojin-ah!” Jihoon’s laugh was really loud that the people around the station laughed at us. “How bored are you Woojin-hyung?” Daehwi asked me.

“Ahh. I just want some thrill, you know?” I shrugged my shoulders. I actually don’t know why I blurted those nonsense. It’s not like I will hurt the girl. It’s just something I want to try.

“Do you think that is fun?” Daehwi showed his disgust to my idea. “I think it is”

“It’s not.” He shook his head a lot of times. He really doesn’t like my ideas. No one actually likes my idea.

“Do you think a girl will like to be played?” He ruffled his hair out of frustration. “Not just a girl but anyone. No one likes to be played! Don’t do that!” Jihoon just kept quiet all this while. I shook my head disagreeing to Daehwi.

“I’ll actually tell her that we would date without strings attached. Just like friends? but we will have the label?” 

“I...” Daehwi is now glaring at me. Maybe out of words to say. Anyone will be speechless with how I reason out. I don’t make sense but I just want to add some thrill in my boring life . “It’s not like the girl would even agree with a stranger right?” I laughed.

“Do you think a girl will even say ‘yes’ in an instant to Woojin?” Jihoon laughed so much that he hurt my pride. I am handsome too. Kidding. Jihoon actually has a point. “I mean by his looks who—“

“Ahhh! Park Jihoon!” I playfully tackled him. “Who would even go out with Woojin Hyung? That girl will be out of her mind.” I pulled Daehwi by his neck and playfully attacked the both of them. “Right, Daehwi?” Jihoon just won’t shut his mouth and continued to playfully diss their coolest friend.

“Ah! 4th train!” When Jihoon said those words, my heart started pounding so fast. The sound is even louder than the train fast approaching the last station. Why am I being nervous? I am not even going to ask someone that I really like. I tried to shake my nervousness. “I hope the girl looks somewhat like Somi?” I smirked while looking at Daehwi. I tried to blabber whatever to divert my nervousness.

“Pretty girls like Somi won’t like you.” Daehwi is staring at me emptily that it scares me. I should not joke about Somi with the word date.

“Cause pretty girls like Somi, will date our little David” Jihoon patted Daehwi’s hair like how a mom would pat her son. “S-she’s my bestfriend! Don’t say that!” He stuttered. We always tease him with Somi but this is the first time that I’ve heard him stutter. Does he like her? Who knows? Daehwi will be the only one who will ever know.

“Oh! Look! The girl with the black jacket wearing red skirt!” Jihoon pointed to a girl slowly approaching our place. “She’s the first girl who went out.”

I walked towards her. Tried to call her attention but she didn’t even bothered taking a peek at me. I saw my friends laugh at me. Oh, how they love it when I get embarrassed. I tried once again, not by saying ‘excuse me’ but I grabbed her wrist. She then looked at my hand on her wrist. I saw her scrunched her eyebrows. Her eyes slowly looked at me. Her eyes are almond shape. Oddly, her monolids are very attractive. Her face was really glowing. I don’t know if it was her make up or the sunset’s doing. She looked very pretty. She removed her earphones. I heard the calmest and sweetest voice for the first time when she opened her mouth.

“Why?” She looked directly in my eyes. I let my eyes wander at her face. I gulped as I remembered the reason I was calling her.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Instead of a surprised face, she just blinked at me. Pouted, as if she was weighing her words. What she told me next made me surprised instead.

“hmmm. Okay!”

“Ah” I was taken a back and laughed nervously. “ But for 3 months only. We need to break up after 3months” Most people, would of course, not like this kind of idea. I was ready to hear her say no. But a part of me wants to hear her say yes.

“Okay.” I didn’t realized that my hands were still holding her wrist until she removed my grip on her wrist. She then slipped her hands on my hands and held them. “Today’s our official first day I guess?” I just nodded at her.

I could see how shocked Jihoon and Daehwi were from the bench where they were watching me. “You should take me home, as it is our first day today.” I agreed on taking her home.

Her house was a few blocks away from the station. But we were able to talk about a lot of things before we arrived in front of her house. “This is it. Bye!” She removed her hands from my hands and run towards their door. But before she can enter I called her attention.

“Hey!”

“Oh? yes?”

“What’s your name?”

She titled her head and showed a confused face. And laughed when she remembered that we never introduced ourselves. She ran back to my spot.

“Woonmyeong. Jung Woonmyeong” She smiled and offered her hands to me. “Woojin.” I took her hands and shook it. “Park Woojin”

“Oh? I thought your name was my Woojin” She playfully bit her lower lip and laughed. “Bye!” She kissed my cheeks. And placed a paper on my hand before going inside her house. I laughed at myself on disbelief that this actually happened. I checked the paper she gave me. It has her number.

I went home and saved her number on my phone. I was contemplating if I should text her tonight? or just text her tomorrow. I decided that it’s better to text her tomorrow. I texted Daehwi and Jihoon telling them that I have a girlfriend now.

 **ParkWooJin:** I have a girlfriend now  
**ParkJeojang:** For 3 months....  
**DavidLee:** Are you even sure she said yes?  
I feel bad for her  
**ParkJeojang:** Should we get her checked?  
**ParkWooJin:** She even gave me her number  
**DavidLee:** Really?  
**ParkJeojang:** I think she has a really bad eyesight?  
**DavidLee:** We must save her from the danger!  
**ParkWooJin:** Shut up David! I’ll tell Somi you like her!  
**DavidLee:** I DON’T LIKE SOMI THAT WAY. SMH. Good night!  
**ParkJeojang:** You made our little David angry. tsk tsk tsk!

My friends are always dissing me but I know that they love me so much. Daehwi even has my name saved as “My Hyung Forever” if that isn’t love, then I don’t know what is. They are just jealous because my time with them will be shorten. But really, nothing will change. It’s not like we are dating because we like each other.

As I woke up in the morning. I saw the paper she gave me. I then remembered that I will text her. I texted her telling that we should see each other later after school.

 **Jung Woonmyeong:** Where should we meet?  
**Park Woojin:** I’ll just wait for you at the last station  
**Jung Woonmyeong:** Okay. See you!

I decided to set our rules and how this relationship would work. And we need to be clear of the things we should and should not do while being in this relationship.

When I heard the bell, I fixed my things and told Jihoon that I will go home first. He then started teasing me about Woonmyeong. I just ignored him. I then went to the train station. There are 5 stops till I reach the last station. As I rode the train I felt my phone vibrate.

 **Jung Woonmyeong:** I’m here already.  
**Park Woojin:** Almost there.

When I went out of the train I hurriedly, looked for her. She was sitting on a bench and was reading a book. She looked so engrossed to what she was reading that I just watched her. Her hair fell from her ears and as she tried to fix it she made a glance on my direction. I smiled at her and she gave a sweet smile as her response.

We decided to go to a nearby cafe to discuss. I wanted to ask her why she agreed on doing this thing which she’ll not benefit. But I just kept my mouth shut. I told her that this was just a spur of the moment thought. She then laughed at me. “Aren’t you curious why I said yes?” She looked at me as she took a sip on her espresso drink. “Ah, yes, why did you say yes?”

“I never had a boyfriend. I’m just curious how it would work.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I just wanted to try. And you seem a good person so I said yes”

I rubbed my neck at the compliment she gave me. We then decided that we would just be like other couples. And she told me, we don’t need to text each other every minute. She also agreed that we can only end after 3 months and no matter what, it will have no extension. And her last request was, “Our break up should be at the last station.”

After our agreement, I accompanied her to their house. And just like our first day. We talked about a lot of things. She was honestly really fun to talk with. She has a lot of cute ideas and even deep thoughts. 

This became our daily scenario. Every two weeks, we’ll have a date. On our first date, we went to watch a movie where she insisted on paying. Our next date, we went to a park. I thought her how to ride the skate board.

As we went home, she told me “I should accompany you home next time.”

“Why? A man should make sure his girl could go home safely.” I responded.

“How about me? Should I not make sure that my Woojin had gone home safely?”

I tried to argue with her but in the end, she won. She accompanied me home that time. And as fate wanted, Jihoon and Daehwi saw the both of us. They started teasing the both of us. Woonmyeong then said good bye after I introduced her to them. They never had formal introductions, until now.

I let my friends enter my room. I threw myself on my bed. Relaxing my body. “Were you two supposed to?” Jihoon stopped and covered his mouth. Which made me confused. Daehwi also covered his mouth as if showing disgust to me. “I can’t believe what kind of guy are you?”

“What are you two even thinking?” I hit them with my pillow. “I am not that kind of guy!”

Weeks had past and my mood has always been good. Knowing Woonmyeong was one of the best thing that ever happened to me. I texted Woonmyeong, asking if she wants to hang out later. She then agreed and told me that we had been together for 70 days. I dialed her number. I keep smiling while waiting for her to answer. She answered on the fourth ring.

“hey~” I can hear her giggle from the other line.

“It’s not that I forgot that it’s our 70th day, that’s actually the reason why I asked to hang out later.”

“Yeah, yeah. So if you did know? What would we do then?”

“I bought this movie tickets later for that movie you had been waiting for? and while waiting we would play at the arcade and eat at the new restaurant down the street? That’s all I’ve prepared?” I chuckled.

“Hey, Woojin. That’s too much! We should split our bills. I mean, we would both benefit there.”

“Okay, okay”

We both hanged up after agreeing on what would happen later. Woonmyeong is really my sunshine. And my energy pill.

“Hey Woojinizer, why are you giggling?”

“Hey Jeojang boy, can’t I?” I rolled my eyes at him.

He sat beside me and patted my back. He sighed “Our Woojin is so inlove.” He looked at me and chuckled. “Wow, you have grown so much”

“Hey, don’t tell Daehwi that I have a date later. He’ll make a fuzz over it again.”

“He just likes to be the protective little brother to you.”

The class started and I can’t wait till the school is over. In one of our subjects, the one with crazy numbers and equation, oh, yeah, Math. I hate that one. I actually failed the test, while my best friend, Mr. Jeojang aced it. It actually never bothered me but my teacher is bothered and asked me to study harder. Should I? I mean I wouldn’t be using this if I would pursue dancing?

I went to our meeting spot. Woonmyeong actually told me that she isn’t punctual but look who arrived here earlier. I went to sneak behind her back but she was too fast. Her senses are great and I hate and love it at the same time.

“Woojinie~” She smiled as soon as she saw me. “It’s my first time to actually see you on your phone. You are usually reading a book if you are waiting.” I said as I was surprised to see her on her phone.

“I am actually cheering up my friend. She failed her Math test miserably. She is crying. I told her that she should not be sad of failing, coz it’s fine to make mistakes. After all we are all human beings. Failure would actually help us become a better person. The real mistake is to stop trying.” She took a deep breathe and looked at me. “You should not stop trying too? Okay?” She then looked at her phone again. “I told her I’ll help her with her Math, or other subjects”

“Will you help me too?”

“Are you even asking me that?”

“But will you?”

“Of course, for my Woojinie, I won’t”

She laughed really hard and pinched my cheeks when I pouted. “Well, dude, I will, of course. I’ll always will.” She smiled. “I made a plan for us, but I’ll tell it to you later on our way home.”

We played at the arcade while we wait for our movie. After watching, we went to eat at the newest restaurant. She laughed. I made funny faces and jokes. It’s always like this. We never argued. I only have good memories of her. A time spent with her is always a good one. Sadly, we need to part as we need to go on our separate ways. She said that she’ll accompany me home. So we decided to walk and hold our hands.

“We only have one life. But most people don’t spend it wisely. Our time here on earth is limited.” I looked at her when she started to sound all serious. We are a few blocks away from my house. I just listened to her. She was smiling at the stars above. I looked at the stars too. They were beautiful but the only thing that shines for me, was her. “I hate it when people do things half heartedly. I always put my 100% in everything, because I don’t know when will be my last chance.”

“Look at this watch.” She showed me her wrist watch. “Even if I try to hold the second hand, I won’t be able to stop the time.” She pinched her nose. “If I pinch my nose like this, I won’t be able to stop the air” I gave her a confused look. Not knowing what she even meant. “This that are bound to happen, no matter how we stop it, will happen. That’s how fate works. I always believe in fate”

She stopped walking and removed her hands from mine. My hands had been so familiar with her warmth that it feels cold and empty without it. She looked at me directly and held me on both of my shoulders.

“What I really want to say is, while we are here, while we still can, we should not take things for granted. We should tell people how important they are to us.” She paused. “While I still can, while we are here, I’ll tell you this. I like you Park Woojin. I really like you.” She kissed my cheeks and ran away. “Bye! Woojin! See you whenever!” I could still hear her giggles.

I touched the skin where she kissed me. My heart started beating nonstop. And a person never made me feel like this. I went inside my house with the flash backs of what happened today. I decided to ask Woonmyeong if she already went home but she already has a message for me.

 **Jung Woonmyeong:** Woojin-ah! I forgot to tell you about the plan I had, I’ll tell you soon. Hehe.  
**Jung Woonmyeong:** Anyways, I am home already. Sleep tight! and have a good night! :)

A week has gone by. But it has been so slow, since Woonmyeong has became so busy with her bestfriend. She needed to help her. We barely saw each other that week but we called or texted each other. But I still miss her. She promised me that this Sunday, we would have a date. She said she had it all planned out.

Sunday came. I was not feeling good about this but I don’t know why. She said that she will wait at the train station. As usual, I saw her with her book. Like the first time I saw her, she’s still glowing. She was more stunning than the sunshine. She looked so engrossed with what she was reading that she didn’t knew I seated beside her. I laid my head on her shoulder. She looked startled. And I laughed at her cute reaction. “Oh, it’s Woojinie.” She then fixed her things.

We went to a park and had a picnic. She made lunch for the both of us. After eating, we rented a bike. We rode the bike and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. We ate ice creams. She took a lot of photos today. She brought her instax, which was unusual. Since she told me that she only spends instax one at a time. She already used it for over 15 times today. I asked her why does she took a lot of photos today she just says “memories”

I wasn’t minding what she wants to do today. I want her to be happy. And her being happy made me happier. We haven’t been able to see each other that much since she started tutoring her bestfriend.

We went the part of the park where people use to busk. We placed our mat and sat down. She was wearing shorts and to cover her legs, I placed my jacket on her legs. She thanked me. We listened to the music that they were playing. The band who was playing started with some upbeat music. They did a rock version of Big Bang’s We Like To Party. We both sang along. She laughed as I tried to imitate TOP’s rap. 

“What can I say? I wanted to be a Rapper and I’ll be a cool rapper like TOP, someday” She laughed. “Just do it if you love it.” I held her hands. “I will. You love my rap.” I then pulled her closer to me and wrapped her with my embrace. “Yeah, I love your ‘wrap’”

“I’ll wrap you again and again with my love”

“Hey, stop it now.” She chuckled. “Let’s listen to the song. It’s beautiful.”

I tried listening to the song. It’s an OST from a big drama that I haven’t watched. But the song has been played everywhere so I did know some of it’s lyrics.

“You are more beautiful” I whispered. She shushed me while admiring the song. I wanted to be jealous to the singer. Since my Woonmyeong was admiring it. But when I looked at her, she closed her eyes. I smiled and looked at the singer. He had a silver hair. His voice is husky and full of emotion. I guess he will become a great singer someday.

_It’s a beautiful life_  
_I’ll stay by your side_  
_It’s a beautiful life_  
_I’ll stand right behind you  
_Beautiful love  
_If I am with you under this sky  
_Just breathing alone makes me happy_ ___

____

I realized that I am already a senior student. But I don’t know where I am going, I wanted to become a dancer but I also need to have a back up plan. Jihoon wants to become a professional gamer or become a game developer. While Daehwi, who is 2 years behind us, has his life planned out. I sighed. Woonmyeong looked at me. And smiled at me. “Why?”

“Nothing.” I sighed again. She held my hands. “It’s just, I am scared of graduating. I’m scared of it.” I continued.

“An end isn’t always a bad thing”

_It’s a beautiful life_  
_Beautiful day_  
_I live in your memories  
_Beautiful life beautiful day  
_Stay by my side___

____

“An end, opens new doors for us. It will make us stronger”

_Beautiful my love_  
_Beautiful your heart  
_It’s a beautiful life  
_It’s a beautiful life_ __

____

“Goodbye isn’t always sad. End means we were able yo experience something beautiful and we are about to get a much more with the new hello.”

_It’s a beautiful life_  
_I’ll always protect you_  
_It’s a beautiful life_  
_So lean on me  
_Beautiful love  
_Your tears, your smile  
_So we can be together_ ___

____

“Wow” I chuckled. “When you put it that way, I felt excited with what’s waiting for me in the future.” We both smiled at each other. “You should be. Because, tomorrow will always give us a new chance.”

_It’s a beautiful life_  
_Beautiful day_  
_I loved you like crazy  
_Beautiful life beautiful day _  
_I don’t wanna lose you_ ___

____

I stared at her beautiful face. While she stared at mine. It felt like she was memorizing every corner of my face. I tried memorizing every part of her. Her eyes looked sad and happy at the same time. “I hate sad memories.” She touched my cheeks. Tracing the edges. “But sad memories are the reminders that we felt happy once” I caressed her smooth hands. And assured her of the thing that I want to do to her. “I won’t ever make you sad.” She smiled at me but the look in her eyes told me otherwise.

_Beautiful my love_  
_Beautiful your heart_  
_It’s a beautiful life _  
_Memories that resemble you_  
_Remain with me  
_ _Your memories, your recollections___

____

I’ve always hated endings. The end that I only love is dismissal time at the school. Who doesn’t right? The day is about to end, but I don’t want to part with Woonmyeong. We would see each other tomorrow but I don’t want this moment to end.

_It’s a sorrowful life_  
_Sorrowful day_  
_I can’t win over sadness_  
_Sorrowful life sorrowful day  
_So don’t leave me  
_So I won’t live just in your memories  
_It’s a beautiful life_ ___

____

__

“Should we go now?” Woonmyeong stood up. And offered her hand for me to stand up. “I guess?” We walked silently to the train station. We rode the train silently. And when we reached the last station. Woonmyeong stopped at the spot where we first met.

“Thank you, Woojin” She said silently. There aren’t many people now. And despite saying it in a low tone her voice echoed through the station. Her back was facing me. And I don’t know if she was crying or not. I just felt the shake of her voice. After a minute, she looked at me. “Did you know? that this station is called the last station”

“uhh? Yeah? everyone knows that?” I scratched my head.

“But not everyone knows that this is also the first station...” She was avoiding my gaze. I tried catching it but I can’t seem to get a hold of it. She was here yet, she felt so further away. She took a deep breathe.

“This is were we first met. And I am thankful that I met someone amazing like you. And I am thankful for all the memories you had given me.” She bit her lip and closed her eyes for quite a long time. I wanted to stop her from talking. I don’t think I would like where we are heading. But my tongue felt so heavy. My heart sank with the next words she had said. “I’ve felt loved and happy because of you. But everything has to end. Thank you for the last 3months. I will cherish it all. We had come to an end. We had reached the last station.” I just stared at her. Speechless.

“And this will be the last time you’ll be my Woojin.” She gave a bitter smile and placed a paper bag on my hand. “Thank you. And goodbye” She bowed to me and left.

How did I even forgot? How stupid am I? So that’s it? I went home, feeling all confused. I didn’t cried. Or anything. Knowing Woonmyeong helped me become a better person, maybe that’s the reason that I met her? The days without her was really hard. I didn’t tried contacting her neither did she. I never had the heart to open the paper bag she gave me. I just kept them on my room.

Days, months and years had past but I never once saw Woonmyeong nor even heard anything from her. As she told me, I strived on becoming someone better. I focused on reaching my goals. I’ve become someone who people can lean onto which made me feel a lot better.

“Wow!” Jihoon said. “I hate going back on our neighborhood.” We had a week break from our Uni which we both agreed on going back to our old neighborhood.

“Why? did a girl here broke your heart?” I joked. 

“No.” He paused. “My butt has been tired for having a long travel. I hate that this is the last station.”

“But this is also the first station” I told him. He then looked at me when he realized that it is indeed the first station. “Wow? That’s true. Now looking at it made me think a lot. And now, I’m hungry.”

We went to eat at the shop near the station. Where we used to hang out. “I miss Daehwi.” I said. “I miss him too but Uni life is so hard. Let’s just support him” I nodded. 

Both of us agreed to hang out on my room. I laid myself on my bed and Jihoon decided to look around my room. “Whats’s this?”

“Don’t ask me. I’m tired. Feel free to discover things inside my room”

“Yeah. Yeah” I heard a lot of things moving. I even heard a loud thud. He must have bump onto something. “Ohhh~ Park Woojin has a lot of treasures”

He was teasing me but I am too tired to even look at him so I just let him. I kept my eyes close. I heard some papers. Maybe he decided to draw. Jihoon is good at art. He can be the next Picasso? I guess?

“Dear My Woojinie” I just shook my head. He is going to make fun of me again. “Thank you for letting me know you. I’m sorry that our time together was limited. I knew that good things end. But always remember where we met. We met at the last station, which is also the first station.” I opened my eyes when I heard what Jihoon was reading. Is that a letter from Woonmyeong? I quickly stood up and snatched the paper from Jihoon. I continued reading it.

_We met at the last station, which is also the first station. That’s also where we said our goodbye. As I told you before, I believe in fate and destiny. Anything is bound to happen. If we meet again, I hope we would meet again, I’ll say hi to you and ask you out. I’ll make myself a better person, a person that you can lean onto. Until we meet again, my Woojinie. But if we never meet again, don’t be sad. Don’t be mad. It means that you will find someone much better or we are still on our way to meet each other._

_P.S. Don’t message me or call me. Don’t look for me. I won’t look for you too. Let the destiny do it’s work._

_P.P.S. If you ever miss me, look at the doll inside the paper bag. It’s a mini version of me._

_\- Woonmyeong_

 

I looked around and saw Jihoon playing with a doll. I snatched it from him. “Yah! Why do you keep on snatching things from me?”

“It’s mine in the first place”

“But still I was holding it.” He rolled his eyes at me. I looked at the doll on my hand. It looks like Woonmyeong. She gave me a lot of things, yet I never gave her anything. Does she still remember me?

“Anyways, who’s letter was that from?” 

“Woonmyeong... the only girl I ever dated”

“Woah? The girl from the station? What happened with her?”

“I don’t know. But I hope that she’s still single, and still likes me.”

It has been 5years. And I never heard anything from Woonmyeong. We never bumped into each other. I don’t know how fate works but I believe that if it’s bound to happen, it will happen.

——————————————————

When Jihoon and I decided to stay here on our hometown for our vacation, I didn’t knew that it means Jihoon would be pestering me. It’s freaking 7AM. I wanted to sleep in but he kept on calling me. I am ignoring him. When the calling stopped. I read his messages.

 **Parkjeojang:** Hey  
**Parkjeojang:** : Don’t leave me hanging  
**Parkjeojang:** : Wakey wakey  
**Parkjeojang:** : I thought you love me?  
**Parkjeojang:** : STOP SLEEPING ON ME  
**Parkjeojang:** : SLEEP ON BEDS NOT ON PARK JIHOON  
**Parkjeojang:** : Hey?????? Did you get married??  
**Parkjeojang:** : Are you cheating on me?  
**Parkjeojang:** : Do have any friends on your dreams?  
**Parkjeojang:** : That’s unfair!  
**Parkjeojang:** : You are my only friend in my dreams  
**Parkjeojang:** : Don’t let Daehwi know about this  
**Parkjeojang:** : Hey!!!!  
**Parkjeojang:** : I’m coming over

As I finished reading all his text, I heard a knock on the door. It was Jihoon. He was wearing this pink track suit. What is he? A sausage?

“You look like a sausage”

“Wow! Well good morning, Snaggletooth”

“It’s so early! Why are you bothering me? I should find new friends”

“Well, I wanted to buy something, but they only sell it at the station.”

“Wow? You woke me up early just for that? What are you? A pregnant woman?”

“No? I am a hungry man. Now let’s go.”

I was dragged out by Jihoon at the train station. He bought this I don’t know? It’s a food that they sell in the morning in front of the station. I don’t know it since I am not a morning person. Jihoon isn’t also but, if it’s for food, he knows a lot. I just sat there while waiting for Jihoon to have a full stomach. I was about to continue my sleep when I heard someone call my name.

It had been awhile since I had heard that voice. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face. I looked at the person in front of me, the same features remained. It was as what I had memorized. She smiled at me. “Woojinie. It’s been a while”

**Author's Note:**

> I want it to be a sad story. But Idk. I feel like I messed up big time.


End file.
